A wireless device may connect to a communication network over a wireless communication link to send and receive data through the communication network. Such data communication can take the form of data packets, and the data communication can convey voice, media, or other information.
Communication between a device and a communication network, and particularly between a wireless device and a communication network, raises issues of network and data security, including authorizing access to the communication network and authorizing the use of communication functions of the wireless device. Prior to establishing a network connection, a wireless device typically is authenticated by the communication network to determine that the wireless device is authorized to access the network. For example, a wireless device may transmit an access request with authentication credentials to a communication network, and the network may use the credentials to determine if the wireless device is authorized, and thereafter an authorized device can be granted access to the network. Such authentication processes are usually transparent to a wireless device user.
In some situations, a wireless device may not be authenticated and authorized to access the network. For example, a wireless device may lack a valid credential because a user account has been suspended or inactivated, or the data of a device credential may have become corrupted. In such cases, the wireless device may not be authorized to access the network, or network access may be restricted, for example, to some limited set of access or functions. Wireless devices are typically configured to repeatedly transmit an access request if the wireless device is denied authorization to access the network. Repeated attempts to access the network consume system resources including radio and backhaul bandwidth and processor load at network nodes.
Overview
Systems and methods of controlling a wireless communication module in communication with an electronic device are provided. A manufacturer certificate is obtained from an electronic device memory, and it is determined whether the manufacturer device meets a first validity criteria. A wireless device credential is obtained from a wireless communication module, and it is determined whether the wireless device credential meets a second validity criteria. A user credential is obtained from a user input of the electronic device, and it is determined whether the user credential meets a third validity criteria. An encryption value is generated using the using the manufacturer certificate, the wireless device credential and the user credential when the manufacturer certificate, the wireless device credential and the user credential meet the first, second and third validity criteria, respectively. The encryption value is hashed to generate a cryptographic hash value, and wireless communication of the electronic device is enabled using the cryptographic hash value.